The present invention pertains to a relay and more particularly to a relay that is packaged for automated assembly and in addition provides for good electrical contact alignment and air gap control.
Relays have many commercial applications where it is necessary to open and close electrical contacts as needed. In some applications, automotive for example, it is necessary that the relay be of a miniature size. And because of the competition, it must be packaged not only for the small size but for automated assembly. In addition, the relay must be accurate in its performance. The relay of the present invention substantially meets these needs.